1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the intaglio process and the embossing process for making a nature print, and more particularly to a process for preparing mono-prints in which plants, flowers, and other natural objects are utilized in the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combination of intaglio printing and embossing processes have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,136 to Gardner and 3,390,631 to Koszul disclose processes using printing plates which combine both embossed elements and etched or engraved elements on the same plates. The present invention, however, is concerned with embossing by the use of three dimensional objects from nature. Such embossing has been noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,881 to Higley, et al who teach the use of semi-rigid, thickly contoured biological specimens to emboss a heated thermoplastic sheet for displaying and studying of such specimens. However, the known prior art shows no combination of the intaglio printing process combined with the use of specimens from nature for embossing, coloring, and forming patterns to produce pleasing artistic works.